


Plot Bunnies and Unfinished Drabbles

by Crickitt



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Fantastic Four, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Angst, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Darcy Centric, F/M, Feels, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crickitt/pseuds/Crickitt
Summary: Various plot bunnies I have found as I clean out my notebooks. I will update tags as necessary.





	1. Duty (Darcy/Loki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As told by Thor

Thor glared frowning at his view of the garden from the council chambers. Enviously he watched as Lady, nay Princess Darcy laughed with his brother Loki. Their dark heads together as they played with the toddler she held in her lap.

It has been two hundred and four score years since he had brought the Ladies Darcy and Jane to Asgard in hopes of Idunn's blessing. He knew not what trials were given to the women, only that Darcy alone had returned with not one, but two of the goddesses apples.

True to Lady Darcy's generous nature and brave heart, she had bargained for an extra apple to give Jane should she be distracted. On their return Lady Darcy had given the apple to Jane and wished her well. His Jane had eaten the apple absently as she continued to study her stars.

Lady Darcy had devoured Odins's law library at Thor's own request, his only thought to free his brother. It had been one hundred years since she had outwitted Odin himself with Asgard's own laws securing Loki's release from prision.  
His Jane continued to study her stars.

As more of the governing of Asgard had fallen to him, Lady Darcy had ever been at his side. She dispensed blunt words of common sense, while quoting to him Asgard's own laws.  
His Jane continued to study her stars.

Thor had been forced to watch as his brother Loki slowly won Lady Darcy's heart. Thor was happy Loki was finally at peace that he had found his home.  
His Jane continued to study her stars.

It was only at the birth of Princess Darcy and Loki's first child that Thor realized his jealousy. An off handed remark from his father hitting home.

"It is a blessing you brought us our Princess Darcy, Thor." Odin smiled down at the new babe, "There are times I wish that you had chosen her. She makes us all better, makes these empty halls a home just as your mother did."  
Jane did not attend the birth, she continued to study her stars.

Princess Darcy's second Prince was born and presented to the court.  
Thor had his duty, Jane continued to study her stars.

Thor continued to watch as His Darcy whispered something to Loki. He ground his teeth in impotent rage at the look of pure joy on Loki's face as he placed a gentle hand on the swell of Darcy's belly.

"You are wishing you had chosen her again aren't you." Jane's sad voice accused from his side.

Thor didn't answer, what was there to say? Loki had everything, love, children, a wife that was his home.

Thor had his duty, as Jane had her stars.


	2. Three Day Storm (Darcy/Johnny Storm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris Evans is Johnny Storm... Not even acknowledging any other portrayal.

"Damn!" Johnny grumbled glaring down at his phone.

"Problem?" Darcy asked smoothing the skirt of her red evening gown. She felt almost at home in the back of the limousine Tony had sent to bring them to his charity event.

There had been so many limo rides since Jane had won the Nobel Prize. Darcy had traveled with her as her personal assistant until Pepper had begged for Darcy's help in unraveling the Accords. Playing a go between for the various superhero factions was where she had met Johnny Storm.

He had bad life choice written all over him and Darcy had all but ran the other way. Interestingly this only made Johnny pursue her harder. Three shots from her mini Mew-Mew and six months later she had finally agreed to a coffee date. That was surprisingly almost a year ago.

"Not really?" Johnny's voice sounded unsure. "Uh, Sue just texted. Chastity Hammer is there, she was one of my crazier three day girls," he shifted uncomfortably.

Darcy reached for his hand reassuringly for someone who had been a man whore he was very insecure around her.

"Did she know?" Darcy was amused by his grimace. 

Johnny had confessed early on about many of his past transgressions with cape chasers. Something about getting the shovel talk from a Norse God had made him extra cautious with Darcy.

"No, actually she was the reason I started telling the "Three Day Storm," story" he brought her hand to his lips for a quick kiss.

"She didn't take rejection well?"

"You could say that," he huffed, "told everyone she broke it off because I was too needy. Then chased down the next few girls I was talking to."

"Well I'm glad I didn't have to run her off when I started seeing you."

"She still gets catty," he kissed her knuckles again just to she her smile. 

Darcy's smile was what had captured his attention the first time he had been introduced to her by Dr Foster. He could appreciate her curves, but it was her smile and quick wit that kept him coming back even after... Thor. He shivered remembering the pressure of Mjolnir sitting on his chest.

"Would you like me to have Alicia stay with you if I have to go out?"

Darcy grinned and pinched his cheek, "Aww aren't you cute? Being all chivalrous and shit. I am Darcy MFing Lewis babe, super heroes and Gods fear me. I don't need a sitter, I can mingle while you do your thing. If I get bored I will just sit with Thor."

Johnny laughed leaning close he kissed her cheek, "Oh no sweetie you stay with me, this is the first time you are letting me show you off at one of these red carpet things."

He circled her wrist with a gold and ruby filigree bracelet that matched the Grecian style of her dress.

"I thought I told you I didn't want to borrow any jewelry," Darcy grumbled.

"Not borrowed love, a gift," Johnny whispered shyly.

"Oh!" Darcy's eyes widened Johnny had never said in any form that he loved her.

Flinging her arms around him Darcy held back tears as she kissed him, "You spoil me horribly."

Grinning down at her Johnny's eyes sparkled, "Well it is our 333rd day together."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darcy leaned into Johnny's warmth during a lull in the conversation. They had been drifting through the crowd surprising super's and dignitaries alike showing themselves as a couple. Johnny had throughly enjoyed watching his girlfriend verbally spar with some of the more nosy press.

"So you're the one who tied down the famous Three Day Storm?"

Darcy turned to see a willow thin blonde with a bitter sneer. Putting her hand on Johnny's as she felt him stiffen Darcy raised an eyebrow as she looked the woman up and down.

"Oh I only tie him down if he's been particularly bad," Darcy laughed as she gently tugged a choking Johnny away.


	3. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As far as anyone new Darcy Lewis was a harmless graduate student that got caught up in earth’s first modern contact with aliens. No one questioned when she followed Jane around the world her degree long completed.   
> But they should have.

As far as anyone new Darcy Lewis was a harmless graduate student that got caught up in earth’s first modern contact with aliens. No one questioned when she followed Jane around the world her degree long completed. 

But they should have.

Moving into Stark’s Tower with Jane was her first mistake. Meeting Natasha was her second. Natasha knew her for what she was on sight and attacked.

Darcy quickly shoved Jane behind Thor, the ensuing fight left both women panting as Thor tore them apart, holding each off the ground until they calmed down. Most surprising to the now assembled Avengers, Natasha was the only one bleeding.

“Darcy where the hell did you hide a knife that big?” Jane screeched stunned by the foot long blade. “What are you, how did you, what the hell are you even doing with knives?”

Darcy shrugged sheepishly sweeping her hair to the side while expertly sheathing the large knife down the center of her back. She wiped a smaller dagger on her jeans before stowing it in a hidden sheath strapped to her forearm under her bulky sweater. 

Natasha spat something at her in Russian. The spy still held a defensive stance behind Thor’s broad back.

“Sorry I…uh know what it looks like. Well not really, but honestly it’s even weirder,” Darcy smiled at Jane.

Looking at Natasha she shrugged raising her eyebrows in a grimace, “I don’t speak…ah…Russian? Just Norwegian, Spanish, French, and German. Gimme a couple of days to pick it up, or uh, we could you know speak English?”

Thor looked sharply at Darcy catching her eye for a full minute, before laughing out loud. 

“How my dearest Lady Darcy did I neglect to see that you are a Midgardian Paladin?” 

Everyone in the room but Darcy looked quizzically at Thor then back at an uncomfortably blushing Darcy. She was squirming pulling the arms of her sweater down over her hands when she spoke.

“Um so your mom…”


	4. Rut (Darcy/Steve/implied Thor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt at an alternative biology verse.

"Lady Darcy I beg of you to come to my lady's aid. I fear for her safety should she continue in my presence."

Thor's disheveled face had appeared in mid air right in front of where Darcy sat lounging on the couch. Steve pulled himself up from where his head had been resting in Darcy's lap, concern written all over his face. 

Darcy tensed, "Is this about that Rut thingy?" she popped up already reaching for a sweater.

"Aye," Thor looked away from the camera sadness etched in his face. "I have contacted Heimdal but as yet have received no answer."

Steve glanced at Darcy frowning, "Rut?" he whispered.

Darcy held up a finger with out looking at Steve asking for a minute as she slid into her shoes. 

"They are just going to leave you hereto deal alone?" Darcy's voice was full of outrage.

"I will not hold you to our agreement, I can..." Thor looked uncomfortably at Steve over Darcy's shoulder. " I can manage alone."

"Dude you told me,"

"I do not wish to impose upon your kindness and brave heart. Nor would I offend your Captain." Thor glanced up sharply as a mumbled groan came barely audible from just out of view.

"I am on my way Thor sit tight." Darcy tilted her head questioningly, "can I?"

"You may explain to Steven the circumstance 'else he think poorly of me."

Darcy grabbed Steve's hand and dashed for the elevator. Once they entered she punched the button for Thor's floor. Glancing up at Steve she chewed her bottom lip at his frown.

"So, um, yeah. Every so often, not really sure how often Thor told me but I never expected, so I didn't really listen hard, and well I'm kind of drawing a blank on the timeframe. Anyway see Asgardian royalty they um, go into Rut or Heat if they are female. They basically hump like bunnies for three days or until they find their true Bond Mate or Mates. It's not uncommon for them to have several prearranged partners if they are unbound. Which is like their version of being married," she knew she was babbling but she was unable to stop her verbal diarrhea once started.

"If they are alone or there is no one willing they can masturbate, but it can become super painful for them. They are..."

Steve's frown deepened, Darcy gulped.

"Anyway the uh intensity and duration between Rut's changes when they come in close proximity with a Bond Mate. When Thor's Rut started we thought it was due to his being close to Jane as his last Rut happened when he returned to Asgard after meeting her in New Mexico," Darcy panted slightly as she clamped her lips shut.

"I don't understand why are you getting Jane, if they are mates and all?" Steve crossed his arms over his chest momentarily distracting Darcy. "Darce?"

Shaking her head clear she blushed, "basically before I met you I was Jane's backup if he exhausted her."

Steve choked.

"He never, we never," Darcy grabbed Steve's forearm. "It was just the contingency plan, but then I started dating you..." Darcy looked up into Steve's tense face willing him to believe her.

"We talked, it's my job to remove Jane if things didn't go well. Then escort the Asgardian's to him. Thor says he gets territorial around other alpha males, but with your scent all over me he should leave me alone since I belong to another alpha." Darcy heaved a sigh of relief as Steve began to relax his stance.

"You want me to wait at the door while you scoop up Jane?" Steve asked taking her hand.

"Oh thank goodness yes! This was always the weak part of the plan," the elevator doors opened and they stepped into the entry of Thor 's apartment. "Thor said if you were here that there was little chance he would... jump... me... do you smell that?"

Steve and Darcy both inhaled deeply, " it smells like rain," Darcy whispered.

"It smells like ozone," Steve murmured at the same time.

They looked at each other then moved forward as one into the living area both deeply aroused.

"You both smell of sunshine and lust," Thor rumbled in welcome.


	5. Dangerous (Darcy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes all you need is to be clearheaded and use your voice to be dangerous.

"I will never be voiceless, My weapon of choice is, I'd rather be dangerous..." Shinedown

 

Darcy was pissed. If she had just paid more attention to their security they wouldn't be in this mess. She felt guilty since Jane had hired some rando's to do security rather than contacting Tony or any of the former Avengers. Jane had been grumbling nonsense about not trusting former S.H.I.E.l.D. Agents. Darcy had know that Jane didn't want to ask her ex and his friends for help but this was ridiculous.

When Darcy had come to she and Jane were restrained hands behind their backs with zip ties. Trying not to move she followed Natasha's voice in her head casing the room through barely open eyes. Thing 1 and Thing 2 were slouched at a table against the wall of an empty warehouse, watching alternately the door and what sounded like a football game on, wait was that her phone they were using? Darcy started laughing she couldn't help it. Both men jumped drawing their weapons and sweeping the room. Finding it empty except for their prisoners, Thing 2 advanced menacingly on Darcy. 

"Bitch what are you laughing at?"

Darcy gasped trying to control her giggles, "That you two are gonna prove my theory on natural selection."

Thing 2 frowned down at her "What?"

"M'kay let me go slow, follow along would you both? I don't want to have to break out the finger puppets later," Darcy openly looked around the room. 

"Well let's see, other than you two being to stupid to live. You know you guys are totally the red shirts on Star Trek right?" Darcy thought she felt Jane begin to stir beside her, she needed to move up her time line.

"So you two douches bags decide to kidnap us yeah? Let me guess you are going to sell us to the highest bidder?"

Darcy snorted as the two men exchanged a worried glance.

"Please tell me that you at least used some caution, and arranged a wire transfer of money in advance as opposed to cash?"

Thing 1 moved uneasily in his chair dropping Darcy's phone on the table beside him. 

"Yup you asked for cash," she sighed. "The dumb one 's always ask for cash then tell their evil overlords the time and place of the pick up. It's alway funny to see the look of betrayal when bigger badder bad guys come in and shoot them. Like what did you expect?" She shrugged testing the bonds behind her back.

"You need to be quiet!" Thing 2 growled nervously scanning the room.

"What so you can listen for the buyers to come kill you? Ok if you say so."

Darcy's grin turned savage when she realized that whoever tied her up hadn't tightened the zip ties so tight that she could slip her double jointed thumbs through the strap.

"You know that wasn't even your first mistake right?" Darcy grinned at the now completely nervous pair.

"You ever hear of The Black Widow? I see you have by the terror in your eyes. Good that will make this easier," Darcy swung her feet to face the two men and disguise her movements.

"So that phone over there that you are so rudely eating up my data plan minutes on was given to me by her. I check in everyday and she doesn't use the tracker in it. I don't check in, well I'm sure you can guess," she smirked.

Thing 2 frozen in place watched as Thing 1 turned and ran presumably for a door at the back of the warehouse. Darcy cocked an eyebrow reminiscent of Natasha at him before he too broke and ran.

Cursing quietly to herself at the pain Darcy slipped out of the zip ties on her wrists and used the end as a shim to free her ankles. In a matter of minutes she had Jane free, collected their belongings and was half carrying the semiconscious scientist to the nearest exit.

As she reached the door Clint and Natasha stepped from the shadows.

"I told you she needed no weapons to be dangerous," Natasha tossed over her shoulder.

Darcy's eyes widened as she looked farther into the gloom to make out the unmistakable silhouette of Steve Rogers.

Clint scooped up a still woozy Jane "come on Darce we got transport waiting."

"Sure now you ride in to the rescue, after I save us thanks guys really."

Natasha smirked at Darcy then followed Clint out the door, "Play nice children."

Steve stepped up and held the door open for Darcy, something akin to awe in his eyes.

"Why haven't I met you before Miss Lewis?" Steve blurted out and blushed.

Darcy stepped past him patting his cheek, "They thought we would either be oil and water, or dangerous Captain."

Watching her hips sway in tight jeans as he followed her out Steve shook his head Darcy Lewis was definitely dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no beta and wrote this after an all night gaming session.


	6. Blush (Darcy/ Steve/ Bucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wandered off topic with this one and lost the train of it. I still think it's kind of cute.

Video games were Darcy's way to relax. Some people read books (Clint, no really!), some meditated (Pepper), some gardened (Bruce), some danced (Natasha). Darcy didn't want to know what Thor and Jane were doing in their down time (EWW!) Tony didn't ever relax he just blew stuff up a lot. Everything was going along swimmingly until S.H.I.E.L.D. fell.

That's when by Darcy's estimation everything went to hell in a hand basket. Jane was spending all her time on speaking engagements and book tours. Colossally bored Darcy had gracefully bowed out as Jane's assistant halfway through the first tour and gone back to school. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you looked at it. Clint's wife Laura turned out to be one of Darcy's online professors. Clint had wandered through Laura's office during a Skype call with Darcy and both had fallen over laughing at the look on his face. Clint and Natasha had discovered when they had attended Darcy's graduation as security (Laura's orders) that she had double majored in not only political science, but computer engineering. Gossips that they were they told everyone especially about her graduating with honors despite the debacle of being Jane's intern. 

Before she knew it Darcy was back in the labs at SI as a project manager and Tony's assistant. She was working on programming the Mark what ever number Tony had given the suit in the lab the day he brought in Captain America and Falcon.

"Damn it Tony was it really necessary to use," Darcy looked up completely loosing he train of thought. "Crap on toast, I thought Tumblr was just exaggerating," she sat back eyes raking over the pair. ''You do have the proportions of a mother F'ing Dorito." Glancing at Falcon Darcy licked her full red lips, "and he brings yummy buff chocolate with him. Where are the 'Thighs of steel' Cap? I have always wanted to get my hands on his shiny, shiny, arm."

Tony sighed, "Steve, Sam this is Darcy Lewis, yes the one Thor is always talkin about."

 

"Steve Rogers nice to meet you finally Miss Lewis. This is my friend Sam..."

Darcy stood up from her desk stretching after hours of being hunched over her computer. She smirked as Steve Rogers of all people about swallowed his tongue when her shirt tightened over her chest buttons straining.

"Sam Wilson, pleased to meet you Miss Darcy," Cap's sidekick chuckled offering his hand as his friend turned 12 different shades of red.

"He do that much?" Darcy asked eyeing Steve's blazing face while shaking Sam's hand firmly. "More importantly does it go all the way down?"

"Wouldn't you like to know doll?" Came a rough voice from behind them.

"Ohh you brought your other boyfriend too!" Darcy grinned up at Steve's flaming face.

"Darce really?" Tony whined crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

"What? You chased all the eye candy off up state before I got here, no Thor doesn't count he like my brother and Vision, well magenta was never a favorite color of mine. Plus Wanda staked claim to that ages ago."

"So who do I get to play with today gentlemen? Bird man or Sargent," Darcy's voice stuttered to a halt as the Winter Soldier all but appeared before her.

"James Barnes," he said brushing a kiss over her knuckles, "Stark promised to look over Sam's wings."

Darcy blushed when he didn't let go of her hand.

"How 'bout you grab some lunch with Stevie and me and maybe later we can see how far down this blush goes?" He grinned gently brushing her cheek with his left hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Tony.

Darcy looked around Stark’s play land in upstate New York with interest. After Jane and Thor’s latest breakup Darcy had been forced by the couple to take sides. What neither of her pigheaded friends had expected was Darcy taking her own side. She had no sooner walked away from the stunned silence in Jane’s lab than her phone began ringing with offers from Sue Storm, and Pepper Potts. She had told Jane her lab was bugged but no one listens to Darcy.  
She had considered making a break from the whole super hero crowd. However she found even the “normal” jobs she was offered were based on the fact that she was a know associate of Thor. Bighting the bullet she shrugged and went with the hazard pay. After meeting Reed Richards and Johnny Storm, she was seriously considering taking a job as a lobbyist. Someone needed to pass legislation against being that much of an asshat. The walking STD that was his brother in law creeped her out enough that she had tased him. Sue had offered her the job on the spot over Johnny’s still twitching body. One video chat with Ms “call me Pepper” Potts, and Darcy was packing for her new job as Executive Assistant in charge of scientists. 

 

Darcy watched amused as Tony Stark popped out from behind a magnetic field generator to go work on one of his suit gauntlets. “Yo short and stacked you used to be Foster’s intern right?”  
“That’s what they tell me. Uncle T.”  
He twitched but chose to ignore her comment. “Did you really walk out on her half way through her Nobel Prize acceptance speech?” Stark never looked up from where he was tinkering with a red and gold gauntlet.  
“You ever graduate, or did Shield burry your credits?” He asked curiously.

She sighed and plopped down in one of his spinning office chairs. “You ever make up with your boyfriend Mr Rogers Uncle T?”

“Ok I’ll bite, Uncle T?”  
Darcy snorted, “Everybody has that one crazy drunk uncle...” she shrugged.  
“Friday could you,”  
“Ms. Potts asked me to inform you that you are not related to Ms Lewis in anyway that she could tell short of a DNA test. She chose to leave that decision up to the two of you.”  
Darcy’s eyes grew round, “Should I tell you now that I was adopted at birth?”  
She watched as Stark dove for one of his cluttered work benches tossing things aside.  
“Ha!” He walked towards her with small device that looked like a heavily modified glucometer, “ finger on here.”  
Darcy bunched her hands into fists and tucked them under her arms. “Nope don’t wanna,” she got up and slowly backed away.  
She stumbled into a rack of parts cornered.  
“It won’t hurt,” Tony said softly.  
Reaching out a shaky hand Darcy nodded, “yeah it will, either way.”  
The lights flickered and the machine beeped, “Friday?” Tony asked.  
“99.9% paternal match.”  
Darcy ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get back into writing after a long hiatus. No beta just my brain and an iPad.


	8. Dust

“Why exactly are you still here Miss Lewis?” Steve asked ignoring Natasha’s delicate snort.  
Darcy lounged leg thrown over the arm of her office chair, “Where else would I be Captain?”  
“When Dr Foster left I assumed...”  
“Yeah a lot of people did that and now they’re dust in the wind.” Darcy chuckled bitterly to herself. “ Shit went down and you guys usually have a way of fixing it. I figured this would be the safest place to be.” She shrugged pulling herself up to her feet. “Plus I work for Pepper now, she thought you all might take seeing a familiar face better when coming back to the compound.”  
“Weren’t you a political science major? Like an intern?” Bruce asked.  
“Yup,” Darcy moved past Bruce to hug Thor in greeting, before moving on to Natasha.  
“The thing you geniuses never thought to look at was my double major in computer engineering. I was going to be a patent lawyer, but then Thor.” She shrugged again looping arms with Natasha. “Pepper looked at my transcripts and offered me a job before Jane,” she glanced at Thor.  
“Your rooms are as you left them the bot’s kept them clean. I need Natasha for a bit.”  
Steering Natasha toward the infirmary wing Darcy leaned in close whispering, “We got him just in time, he’s sedated now. Only Nate...” She choked back a sob. “He only called to make sure that you were ok and would come get Nate. I didn’t think to call you I just went after him.”

“You did well going after him before calling me. I owe you,” Natasha sighed, “did he?”

“No he didn’t expect me to Ice him as soon as I saw him. FitzSimmons gave me one their last time through.”

“Clint can be a bit melodramatic, we will pull him through this” Natasha sounded so sure.

Suddenly Steve was in front of them, “Clint?” He asked. Darcy looked away tears in her eyes, “Nathaniel is here as well.” Saying with out saying that Laura and his two other children were gone.


End file.
